Angry German Kid
"Leopold" redirects here. For other uses, see Leopold (disambiguation) : “Was ist das denn? Oh mein Gott, was ist geschehen?! (What is that? Oh my God, what happened?!)” : ―Leopold Slikk : “Sausage Eggs!” : ―'Leopold Slikk' 1 Norman Kochanowski (mostly known as Leopold Slikk in parodies) is the portrayer and the real-life counterpart of the main protagonist in the Angry German Kid universe, Leopold Slikk. He is mostly known as the Angry German Kid or Keyboard Crusher. He was born in Bergisches Land, Germany, originally thought to be Mannheim, Berlin. Norman gained popularity for his YouTube video, PC Spielen. He sent the skit to his local television station, Focus TV, with most viewers misunderstanding the video 2, implying that Norman was mentally deranged. He was a teenager aged 14 at the time the original video was made. In Germany, he was known as "Der Echte Gangster" ("The real gangster"). He is also known by other YouTubers who made parodies of him. He (in the video) got really angry and started to smash his keyboard when his computer got slow when loading something or when he loses on Unreal Tournament, a game he really likes History Early Videos Norman's main style is to make satirical videos of stereotypical people (wannabe gangsters and game addicts). His first video was him speaking that he is a real gangster and then saying a few ridiculous things that "prove" that he is, for example, when he eats a bag of Potato crisps loudly and messily. He also revealed his real name: Leopold Slikk3, although it was revealed to not be true. Norman's second video was also of this kind. His third and fourth video was Metaler, where Norman acts like a person who likes metal music and Karten Spielen''where he attempts to play cards with his toys, but he kills them instead. ''PC Spielen Many people think that the "Angry German Kid" video was the first video Norman has published, but it was actually the fifth. That video was actually called PC spielen. It has been first posted in a now-defunct URL "slikk.de.vu", which is seen in the first four seconds of the video. Currently, the earliest surviving upload found on YouTube is uploaded on February 17, 2006.4 It was not until September 20, 2006, when the name "Angry German Kid" was titled over the person in the video, Leopold, by another version of the video titled "Angry German Kid" by another YouTube user named jwfis10690. The video has been uploaded to YouTube and other video sites. Before Youtube, it is possibly confirmed that PC Spielen was actually made in 2005. The video centers on a supposedly mental boy abusing his computer for its slow loading times and later in the video, him losing in Unreal Tournament. He goes to great lengths of abuse such as laughing maniacally, smashing his keyboard, having some of its keys fall out by it, the boy has his own abnormal mental problems such as shouting frequently if unnecessarily and everything more. At the end, he starts to smash his keyboard after he loses the game, then starts to screams out from the hidden computer monitor and finally runs out of the room. Popularity and subsequence Despite mostly negative reception, PC spielen had been one of the most popular internet memes. Numerous versions having been seen over a million views on YouTube and parodies spawned of the eponymous person and using him as a character for entirely new videos. Viewers had often criticized the nature of the actor, Leopold, from the video. Believing that the video is like a footage despite it being purely an act of entertainment. Subtitles are frequently added as PC Spielen is primarily in German, having been derived from a German website. Some which had attempted to translate it to English as it had reached to multilingual yet primarily English video sharing sites such as YouTube. Some of which are used to produce dialogue for satirical Angry German Kid videos, using Leopold's voice to generate it. In his sixth video, he sings and so forth. He also made action videos with his friends, including the first debut Jake Randolf. The most famous of these being Die Mörderische Jagd 2, where Leopold and Jake got into a gun battle against Fucktucker!991 (Dave Tucker). Doubts There are many doubts regarding Norman. One is why Norman made PC Spielen and one is when it was uploaded. Norman agreed to give the rights to his video to Focus TV, a German news network. They made up a backstory but said that Norman was mentally ill and is undergoing treatment. Norman obviously didn't like this, but he continued. The backstory goes a little like this: a father secretly recording his angry son playing his favorite violent video game. In Know Your Meme, there are some people claiming that PC spielen was actually related to a school shooting in Emsdetten, Germany in November 2006, where one man was killed. Some other people claim that PC spielen''was uploaded in 2002, which is related to a shooting in Erfurt in 2002, where 17 people were killed. Some people also claimed that at the gunman's house the police found: Unreal Tournament, Counter-Strike, World of Warcraft and so forth. This might be what Norman wanted to parody. However, the Emsdetten shooting actually happened after ''PC Spielen was uploaded. The earliest AGK video was uploaded to Youtube in around February to April 2006. The earliest archives about AGK were also in 2006. And there is no evidence that there were games found in the gunman's house, as well as this is the reason Leopold made PC Spielen. Therefore, we were neither able to tell why Norman made the PC Spielen video nor when PC Spielen was actually uploaded. The video was actually made in the year 2005 but is currently unknown when it got uploaded on the internet. Sudden disappearance and return Around late 2007, all signs of activity from Norman...quite faded away, there wasn't any new videos produced, either one of his well known or gangster videos or just a simple filler, the website that hosted most of his videos, Hodenmumps.net slowly started to stop updating to the point of fading to obscurity. During this time, most of Leopold's videos were posted on youtube, either by other german users or KeyboardCrasherTV. Leopold started getting more known as an internet character because of his videos being posted in more public websites or either the AGK meme as a whole. During this dormancy, people started questioning where he was at the moment, even to the point of people making rumors of him committing suicide. However, around January 12th of 2018, Leopold decided to show his face once again after many years 5, making it obvious that his appearance has changed 6. As of now, Norman goes now under the username of Hercules Beatz 7, his official channel where he makes and composes his own rap music and in occasions, he makes a video similar to his content back in the 2000s. In Parodies Main article: Leopold Slikk#Personality References # ↑ AGK reversed # ↑ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qu0BCoPgdTU # ↑ He spelled his surname: "S-L...S-L-I-K-K! Ich bin ein echte gangster!" Note that S-L-I-K-K is pronounced /ɛs ɛl iː kaː kaː/ in German. # ↑ You can search it on Google. Type site:youtube.com german kid (since it was not called Angry German Kid in the beginning) and also try "ut kid", "echte gangster" and anything related to him. And then set a custom date range, between 2005~2007, then start narrowing the range until you found the earliest upload. # ↑ Leopold's real appearance has changed over the years # ↑ How Leopold actually looks like in real life # ↑ Hercules Beatz Archives * A deleted Chinese Wikipedia article regarding AGK; July 15th, 2014 * http://www.freshbeatz.net/news/slikk.php; March 13rd 2006 * Angry German Kid Encyclopedia Article, June 21st, 2016 * Angry German Kid's Real Information, 2015 * Leopold Slikk Discussing With Counterstrike.de (Translated To English), November 2009 Trivia * Some people claim that Leopold has a middle name: Andreas. It is probably a reference to the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Some people confused his hair color for black or brown in the original video. * There is a Korean keyboard company named after Leopold, founded in 2006. * Norman was actually acting to show the effects of people playing violent video games. * Vocal samples of Norman can be heard in multiple songs, the first being Alligatoah’s Counterstrikesong. Other notable songs include Skrillex’s My Name is Skrillex, M4Sonic’s Relapse, and most recently BTS’s Not Today. * Norman liked MTGSC, it is still unknown to this day. * Norman's former real channels were Slikk900 or Slikk9000, DerOwnende and Cochan91. Now he currently has a new Youtube channel which is Hercules Beatz. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypasta Characters Category:Original characters Category:Characters from a Story